New life
by Blue lightning 22xx
Summary: what would happen if Emily, Mia, roxy and lauren are pregnant! Will mike, Kevin, Jayden and Antonio help them also what happens when a new nighlok attacks? Mike/Emily Kevin/Mia Antonio/ Lauren Jayden/oc
1. Bio

**power rangers samurai bio:**

**name: **Jayden

**gender: **male

**ranger: **red

**zords: **lion, white tiger, bull, shark

**weapons: **fire smasher, Bullzooka

* * *

**name: **Kevin

**gender: **male

**ranger: **blue

**zords: **swordfish, dragon

**weapons: **hydro bow

* * *

**name: **Mia

**gender: **female

**ranger: **pink

**zords: **turtle

**weapons:** sky fan

* * *

**name: **mike

**gender: **male

**ranger: **green

**zords: **bear, beetle

**weapons: **forest spear

* * *

**name: **Emily

**gender: **female

**ranger: **yellow

**zords: **ape

**weapons: **earth slicer

* * *

**name: **Antonio

**gender: **male

**ranger: **gold

**zords: **clawsord, Octozord, Lobster

**weapons:**Barracuda Blade

* * *

**name: **Lauren

**gender: **female

**ranger: **red

**zords: **lion

**weapons: **fire smasher

* * *

**name: **roxy

**gender: **female

**ranger: **purple(lightning and thunder)

**zords: **hyena

**weapons: **lightning twashtar (shots lightning at enemy)

**hair: **light blond hair

**skin colour: **pale

**eye colour: **dark green


	2. Mind reader

"Go, go samurai!" Yelled the eight rangers As they attack a nighlok.

"Leave these people alone nighlock" yelled Jayden

"I have a name rangers!" the unknown nighlok yelled back.

"well what is it?!" Mike un patiently asked.

"mind reader" mind reader replied

the silence was broken when mind reader yelled for the moggers to attack! The rangers started to fight the moggers. after a few minuets had pasted they were finished with the moggers. all of a sudden the rangers were blasted by the ugly creature. They fell to the floor painfully.

5 seconds Later the girls(Lauren, Emily, Mia, roxy) got of the ground and started hitting him with their spin swords. The boys joined in a bit later.

soon enough the nighlok was destroyed and the eight rangers started walking to the shiba house.

**_2 hours later _**

everyone went to bed early since they were really tired especially the girls. At 2:00 am the boys woke up to hear someone being sick. the boys new it was one of the girls being sick. Since it was barely hear able but could still wake them up and both boy rooms were next to each over so it would be a lot loader. Master Ji made sure the different genders were kept in different rooms at night. So sadly the boys couldn't sleep with their girlfriends but on the bright side Ji sometimes left for long periods of times leaving the rangers to do whatever they wanted to do. mike and Kevin shared a room, Jayden & Antonio, Roxy & Lauren, Emily & Mia. All the boys rushed out of there rooms to find all four of the girls being sick!

2 minuets went by and Roxy, Lauren, Emily and Mia had finally stop puking and fell asleep in the arms of their boyfriends. The rest of the night/early morning was peaceful.

* * *

**Please review it**


	3. Doctors and results

it has been 3 weeks since the girls were ill but sadly they still get up early in the the morning a vomit. The wired thing is that they have cravings. So mike, Kevin, Jayden and Antonio took their girlfriends to the doctors. They were getting very worried about them! Since they showed no sign of getting better.

The rangers waited in the waiting room for what felt like forever. when they were aloud in they went in all together. the girls sat down in the comfy seats while the boys stood behind them. One at a time they would lay on this bed while the doctor did some medical test.

**3 weeks later**

the test results came back 3 weeks later and roxy, Lauren, Mia and Emily went to the doctors again to find the result. 5 minuets have passed and the girls where now in the waiting room, soon enough they were with the doctor in room 6. When they found out the results they screamed with joy! the results were that they were all PREGNANT!

**later that night**

"guys, there is something we need to tell you" shyly said Mia.

"what is it Mia?" Asked Kevin's gentle voice

" um, we'll... We are...kind of pregnant!" Spluttered Emily's voice

"pregnant, oh ok.. WAIT WHAT! YOUR PREGNANT" yelled mike before he fainted. The over guys just stared at them.

"mike, mike wake up!" Panicked emily

his eyes suddenly opened and The boys started to smile.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" They shouted at the same time

"so your happy?" Asked roxy

"yes! We're happy!we're going to be dads!" They yelled again

that night they all had a good night sleep thinking about there unborn child or children!


	4. Packing and flying

**Sorry this chapter to so long have been really busy. It's a short chapter sorry!**

* * *

_Emily's pov_

I woke up to mike kissing me. This was heven!

"this is a lovely way to wake up" I whispered trying not to wake anyone. Today we had to pack because Ji let us go and see all of are parents to tell them the news! I was so exited to see my mother and father again as well as my beloved sister! I hope she getting better! they haven't be able to write to me to tell me if she getting better or worse. ji also got some trained ninjas to look after the city while were gone so we didn't need to worry about nilockighlock attacks! So we are going to have a long break a long, long break, longest we have since we started being a samurai! But what can I say it comes with the job. we were packing today and leaving the day after tomorrow.

I left mike's embrace to have breakfast but just as I got out of bed I rushed to the toilet...again. Mike came running towards me and held my hair back until I was done. I came out the bathroom after brushing my teeth and got dressed. I was wearing a yellow tank top with blue denim shorts, white vans and a white thin cardigan. I straightened my hair and clipped it back. I put my gorgeous silver 'love' neckless.

Once we had eaten, we went to pack are bags that took 3 hours and by the end of that we were to tired to do anything else so we settled for watching a movie. Mia chose the film twilight. I loved it! In my opinion the best movie ever! But I think the boys would disagree with me. We went to bed after and I fell asleep dreaming that mike was Edward and I was Bella.

_2 days later  
Roxys pov_

we were all set and ready to go. I couldn't wait to see my parents and met everyone else's. We finally at the airport and in a few hours were aloud to go on the plan. We got seated I was had Jayden on my left and Kevin on my right. The row in front of me had Mia next to the window Emily in the middle and mike next to her. Behind us was Lauren and Antonio. The plan took of and I fell into a deep sleep...


End file.
